Taffyta Muttonfudge/Gallery
Images of Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-It Ralph and the game Sugar Rush. '' The Film imagesCA536Z2S.jpg|Taffyta at Random Roster Race's start line wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3891 (2).jpg|Taffyta ready to race wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3912.jpg|Taffyta was shown on the board while she is walking to her kart. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3920.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3921 (1).jpg Tumblr ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo1 500.png Tumblr ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo2 500.png Tumblr ml4mhcoXxG1qjpdszo3 500.png Taffyta&candlehead.jpg tumblr_ml5ep4qSYt1qjpdszo1_500.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4048.jpg|Presenting her gold coin to pay the Random Roster Race fee. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4082.jpg|Taffyta paying her fee tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo7_1280.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo2_1280.png|"Stay Sweet!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo5_500.png|Taffyta uncovers Vanellope's kart. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4186 (2).jpg|''The Glitch! Theglitch.jpg|The Glitch! Taffytamuttonfudge879653.jpg|Taffyta turns to face Vanellope angrily wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228 (4).jpg|Taffyta is scared of Ralph fhgasdftaffyta.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4365.jpg|"There is NO way that I am racing with a glitch!" hfsdgmuttonfudge.jpg|"Rancis." ioasjfkmuttonfudge.jpg|"Candlehead." asftaffytakvas.jpg|"Come on." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4806.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo6_500.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4847.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4850.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4852 (1).jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4860.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4875.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4877.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4880.jpg|"Yeah, well, King Candy says glitches can't race." muttonfudge233.jpg|Taffyta mocks Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4891.jpg|"The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope." tm46516545.jpg|"To protect us!" tumblr_mjvipk5PeJ1qgd31fo1_400.png|Gorgeous Taffyta ugh.jpg jumping.jpg|Taffyta jumping. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4903.jpg|Taffyta mocks Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4913.jpg|"When all of a sudden, oh no..." wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4916.jpg|"g-ggg-GLITCHING!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo9_500.png|Taffyta dismantling the Likkity Split wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4927 (2).jpg|"You're an accident just waiting to happen." 1080-Wreck-it-Ralph-Screencap-wreck-it-ralph-33884566-1920-808.jpg|Taffyta and the other racers destroy the Likkity Split. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4952.jpg|Taffyta is shocked when Vanellope tries to stop her. tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo3_1280.png|Taffyta turns on Vanellope. imagesCA7PM2DF.jpg|"You will never be a racer..." lasdfj.jpg|"Because you're just a GLITCH." gadgpñ.jpg|"AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER..." cxvnljsad.jpg|"...BE!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4965.jpg|Taffyta scowling down at Vanellope angrily wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4973.jpg|Taffyta looks confused,as she sees Ralph tumblr_mlko3kN7oB1rjo84oo1_1280.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4981.jpg TaffytaPinkLightninghr.jpg|Taffyta in the Pink Lightning. taffyta in racekart.jpg TaffytaPinkLightning2.jpg|Taffyta racing. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9289.jpg|"The Glitch?" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9292.jpg|"Light' em up, Candlehead!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo10_1280.png|"I Told You: You're an accident just waiting to happen" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9344.jpg|Taffyta is so shocked that Vanellope overtook her by glitching, that Taffyta looses control of her kart. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9365.jpg|"WAAAAHH!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10493 (2).jpg|Taffyta's memories of Vanellope are restored. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10514.jpg|"Oh, Now I Remember: She's the Princess!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10524 (2).jpg|"We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" adfg.jpg eh.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo1_400.png tm1.jpg tm2.jpg tm3.jpg|Taffyta begs for forgiveness from Princess Vanellope for bullying her wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10553 - copia - copia.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10558.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10570.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10572.jpg|"We don't wanna die!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10585 (2).jpg|Taffyta crying SaltwaterTaffyTears.png|"I'm trying, but...it won't stop!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10587.jpg|Taffyta in tears tumblr_inline_mlqcjbL3tw1qz4rgp.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10631.jpg tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo4_400.png|Taffyta giving a thumbs up to Vanellope Taffyta and Vanellope.png|We're friends, right? Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10968.jpg|The Sugar Rush Racers in the Wedding of Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr taffytastand.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge's Stand Taffy sprite.png|Taffyta in the movie's credits Stay Sweet!.gif|Taffyta's "Stay Sweet!" animation. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.00 PM.png taffyta muttonfuge.png|Taffyta's awkward face tmcode.jpg|Taffyta's code. what.jpg muttonfudge65654.jpg|Taffyta likes Vanellope now Promotional Art Taffyta-Muttonfudge.jpg|Production art of Taffyta. Taffyta Stats.png|Taffyta's stats Taffyta and Kart.PNG|Taffyta and her Pink Lightning Taffyta Game Stats.png|Taffyta's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Taffyta Motion Graph.gif|Taffyta's winning animation Taffyta Poster.png Taffyta Poster 2.png Taffyta Poster 3.png TaffytaSticker.png|Taffyta Icon. TaffyF.png|Taffyta's racing flag. Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 10.41.11 PM.png Concept and Production Art Taffy Concept art.png|Taffyta concept art by Lorelay Bove Taff01.jpg|An early render of Taffyta TaffytaMuttonfudgeConcepts.jpg|Concept art of Taffyta by Lorelay Bove. PinkLightningRL.jpg|Taffyta's Kart, The Pink Lightning, by Ryan Lang. TaffytaLifeSaversConcept.jpg|Taffyta design that encompasses LifeSavers. TaffytaSketchesLB.jpg|Sketches by Lorelay Bove. TaffytaRaceLB.jpg|Taffyta racing by Lorelay Bove. TaffytaHersheysSK.jpg|A Hershey's Kiss themed Taffyta by Shiyoon Kim. Taffy why u steal Minty's kart.png|An earlier version of Taffyta that uses Minty's kart Taffy u french.png|Another possible version of Taffyta Taffy Clay model.png Tie-In Art OSRKarts.png|Taffyta and the others in "One Sweet Race". TaffytaTrophyOSR.jpg|Taffyta in "One Sweet Race". TaffytaOilOSR.jpg|Taffyta in "One Sweet Race". ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|Taffyta on the cover of Arcade Brigade. VanellopeRacersScan1.jpg|Taffyta with Vanellope and Gloyd in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan2.jpg|Taffyta racing in the Little Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan4.jpg|Taffyta racing in the Little Golden Book. RacersScan3.jpg|Taffyta and Rancis teasing Vanellope in the Big Golden Book. RacersScan1.jpg|Taffyta at the starting line. Big Golden Book. VanellopeRacersScan5.jpg|Taffyta harasses Vanellope in Sugar Rush! RacersScan5.jpg|Taffyta reforms at the end of the Little Golden Book. RacersComic3.png|Taffyta and the others run from Ralph in the Indonesian comic. RacersComic.png|Taffyta and the others remember Vanellope in the comic. Merchandise Taffyta Racer.jpg Taffyta Racer Box.jpg Taffyta Racer Box 2.jpg Taffyta Plush.jpg|The Taffyta Muttonfudge scented plush. Taffyta Doll.jpg|The talking Taffyta doll. Taffyta Doll Box.jpg Taffyta Pin|Taffyta pin cartoontaffyta.jpg Miscellaneous Strawberry hard candy.png|Strawberry hard candy Strawberry twirl.png|Strawberry twirl Strawberry taffy-1.png|Strawberry Taffy strawbris.png|Strawberries j47.gif Category:Galleries